B does stand for bloodthirsty
by Hollywood Undead Army
Summary: After a heartbreaking argument with L, BB has faced the cold reality that he was never meant to be L's successor, but to be a cold blooded killer.
1. Chapter 1

**ooc: Chapter one. I like to think of BB not as a bloody lunatic, so my perspective on him is different, :3**

**Beyond Birthday**

****Beyond Birthday looked out the window, it was clouded with fog, just like his dull red eyes. He watched L's every movement._ What can I do to get you to notice me? _He thought, frustrated. All Beyond Birthday ever wanted was to impress L, and show him he made a worthy choice of being the next successor. But.. He wanted to Be himself, no body else. L was sitting in the garden, doing nothing in particular, but casually putting his hands in his pockets. Now's my moment to have a word with him! BB thought, excited. He made his way downstairs, and carefully, yet quietly opened the door. He silently treaded on the newly mowed grass until he was about five feet from L. Yet L still heard him.

"**Tell me Beyond Birthday, BB, Why do you try so hard to impress me? Or should I say, To be noticed?**" L asked, his nonblinking gaze staring intensly at BB.

Beyond Birthday looked back for a moment, but couldn't hold his gaze. "I...I Don't know." BB managed to stammer. He was staring at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_It was shockingly true, both L and BB looked like identical twins, except Beyond Birthday always had a reddish gleam in his eyes. They both had the slender face, and heavy bags under their eyes, not even to mention there unruly hair and slouching posture. _

__BB bit his lip. _Why won't he say anything? _He wondered, All was silent except for the gardens fountain.

L sighed. "**All you have to do is be yourself, I know your talented but..**" L's voice trailed off.

BB glared at L, slightly shocked. "**But what?**" He asked shrilly, aware his voice was rising.

"**But..You may not be talented enough.**" L said reluctantly. He waited to see BB's reaction.

With tears in his eyes, BB ran back inside, ignoring L hollering his name. He went into his familiar room, the dull red wallpaper suddenly looked so bright to BB. "**Not talented enough?! I'll show you how talented i can be then.**" BB muttered furiously. He shoved all his belongings into one little suitcase. "**I'll kill you L, I promise i will.**" He yelled, after storming out of his bedroom, he made his way down into the kitchen, since the backdoor was right in there. He was about to leave when he saw the gleaming kitchen knife on the table. Beyond birthday's caring, and gentle red eyes had lost there softness, they where filled with anger, hurt and it up, BB grinned evilly. "**I'll show you how talented I can **_**Be**__._"


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

Beyond Birthday smiled smugly. He grabbed the bloodstained rag from out of his back pocket and cleaned his knife. In only two month's of time, he quickly gotten the knack of killing rather easily, all the while strengthening his inside though, kindness laid in his heart, which he hid every minute of the day. The only thing that gave him away was his eyes held the softness and doe-like innocence. He happily stood up from his crouching position and looked at his progress. Unlike before, his slice down the victim's neck was much cleaner and less bloodier. He remembered the question his victim asked (Victim number twenty four to be precise, a skinny blonde with a high pitch and squeaky voice) **"Why are you going to kill me?" **her shrill voice still remained inside his head. Beyond Birthday didn't know the answer, but he sure did now. It helped him with the pain. The pain of not being good enough. Biting his lip, he fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

After what seemed like hours, (which was only minutes) he opened his eyes. His eyes still had the softness of before, but his voice held the coldness and bitter pain he was feeling. "I don't know." he muttered. He didn't even know why he had just said that, but he got used to it. He developed a bad habit of saying random things after a newly kill, especially when one got inside his head that he was unable to shake out. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, BB proceeded into cleaning the now 'crime scene'. He made sure not to leave a single speck or clue of his identity, although he figured L would suspect him by now. He nonchalantly walked back to the dingy apartment he was able to rent a room from, took a long shower, got dressed, and laid down on the left side of his bed. Beyond Birthday fell asleep easily that night, thinking of L.

The next morning Beyond Birthday woke up at six o' clock in the morning, beginning his early morning routine. He stepped out of bed, and didn't even bother changing or brushing his hair. He simply grabbed the what little money he had left and headed towards the grocery store. After leaving wammy's BB had discovered he had a craving for strawberry jam, and it brought him great comfort to feed the craving. After walking down a couple of blocks Beyond Birthday saw the grocery store, and opened the door. He walked down to the familiar aisle he only bothered to go in, The Jam aisle. He licked his lips and grabbed a huge jar of jelly, using up all his money. He headed towards check out line number thirteen, his lucky number. The cashier was a small and large man, around his mid twenties. **"Will that be all today sir?"** He asked, smiling at Birthday frowned. **"obviously, do you see anything else?"** he snapped. The man winced and handed him over the jelly. Beyond Birthday walked out and headed back home, planning to eat the jelly for breakfast.


End file.
